The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the condition of documents such as bank notes.
Constant usage of paper documents such as bank notes causes them to wear. Documents need to be of a sufficiently good condition to be mechanically handled or read by automated means. Very worn, limp, torn, incomplete or folded documents can cause errors in reading them and/or cause the mechanisms handling them to jam. Known self-service deposit terminals contain such document handling mechanisms.